Dear Caprican Forum: Salute the Fleet
by Roslin Fan
Summary: An "anonymous" letter to the Caprican Forum regarding thanking a very brave captain for saving everyone.


Dear Caprican Forum,

First of all, I must say how surprised I am to be writing something like this, but as I have so few kicks these days, I figured this could be a neat exercise. Anyway, I wasn't having a good day: my creep of a boss had tried to fire me after shoving his tongue down my throat. Don't let his charming personality fool you, he's a horrid kisser. That was after I learned I was sick and would be for the rest of my life. And then, of course, the worlds ended, but even in the midst of all that, there was hope in the form of a young Captain in the Fleet. He saved our collective asses and looked absolutely delectable in his flight suit while reporting to his superiors. It was hard to focus on fighting for our survival when in the presence of such a cutie. And I wasn't the only one distracted.

He was following me around with his eyes, if not physically, and I couldn't get enough of it. It was exactly what I needed at the end of a long and pretty awful day. When things calmed down, I led him to my new living space and unbuttoned my blouse. His eyes widened and bugged out of his head like the dirty wolf in those old cartoons. I gave him my famous 'come hither' look and said, "See something you like, Captain?"

He said, "Yes, sir," like he was fighting the urge to salute me. Hells, his lower half was saluting me. And I hadn't even gotten _sexual_ yet.

"Come and get it," I said.

He proved to be very good at following orders and seemed more than happy to let me take the lead. He moved toward me and covered my hands with his. "Would you like me to help with that, sir?"

Gods, I love a respectful man, and this one's intense blue gaze pierced into mine. And the way his hands felt. I knew I was in for a wonderful treat. I nodded, and he took over for me.

In the meantime, he moved his head toward mine, and I just knew he was going to kiss me, and that he'd be good at it. He took my mouth, slowly at first, as though he were testing the waters, unsure if I would pull back and push his hands away from my chest. As if I would ever want to do that. I opened my mouth slightly and he saw the opportunity and seized it, claiming my mouth with his tongue. My blouse was completely open then, and he reached around for my bra clasp.

I wish I could say I was wearing my finest lingerie, but alas, I had left all my good stuff at home, not having planned to mix business with pleasure. The Captain didn't seem to care, though. He was probably used to seeing even more utilitarian undergarments among his crew. He wasted no time in freeing my breasts, which I'm proud to say have held up well with age. Sadly, I knew this would be one of my last chances to feel sexy, and I was determined to enjoy every minute of it. And from the way the Captain was kneading my breasts like he hadn't seen a pair in far too long, I knew he wouldn't disappoint me.

He broke our kiss and lowered his mouth to my right breast. He licked and kissed all around it before moving to my nipple. Then he suckled it, and my eyes rolled back.

"You like that, sir?" He asked, his mouth quirking into a grin.

I let out a cross between a growl and a moan, knowing he'd get the hint. He lowered his hands to the hem of my skirt. "I think you could use some help with this too, sir," he said.

He was such a quick study. They certainly trained their men and women right in the fleet. He pulled the zip down and let the skirt fall. I stepped out of it. "Now what do you think I need, Captain?"

He gazed up and down my body, and I clearly met his approval. "You look a bit flushed. Why don't you lie down and I'll take care of it," he said.

I tilted my head to the side, knowing he couldn't resist that look. Then I lay on the cot I had been assigned. It was lumpy in the middle, but I doubted I'd be sleeping very much.

Once I was lying, open for him, he stepped forward. I had chosen to wear pantyhose since I had known it would be a long day and hadn't been certain when I'd have time to shave. I was glad I had shaved before the attacks, or this would have been quite an embarrassing ending. He leaned down and reached his fingers under the hem of my panties. His fingers were cold. I shivered. He peered into my eyes. "You okay?"

I waved him to continue, and he peeled my panties and pantyhose down my legs. He said he hated those things, especially since they were covering such a fantastic pair of legs. I blushed slightly at the compliment, but all self consciousness disappeared when he kneeled at the foot of my cot and lowered his head toward my apex. I felt his nose first, rubbing along my folds, and then he started using his teeth and tongue.

It had been so long since anyone'd given me head. Sadly, my former lover had numerous personality defects, and a distaste for anything remotely submissive was one of them. Gods, why had I stayed with him for so long? Especially when there were hot young men like this Captain willing to do _anything_ to please me.

I moaned and he broke contact just enough to grin at me, my juices covering his face. "You like this?"

He was fishing, as it didn't take Gaius Baltar to know I was feeling very satisfied. Come to think of it, the good doctor probably wouldn't have a clue about my satisfaction. But this Captain did. Instead of answering, I simply groaned, and he got the hint to continue, flicking my clit with his tongue just exactly the way I liked.

Then I came. I would have bounced off the mattress, but I was on a cot, so I sunk into it instead. Whatever. The temporary paralysis was such a welcome feeling.

He pulled back to look at me, and I grabbed him by the shirt collar. He came willingly, as I brought my mouth close to his and kissed him. Hard. He needed to know how pleased I was. Not only had he saved our collective asses, but he made me come with his mouth. And I was ready for more. Judging by the way his cock was hitting my thigh, even under the layer of his pants, I knew he was too. I broke our kiss after biting his lower lip, ever so gently. "You're wearing far too much, Captain."

Get this - he saluted me with a smart, "Yes, sir."

I wondered if he had ever worked at one of those _places_ because he sure knew how to strip for a lady. And he certainly had the body for it. I imagined what it would look like to see him coming out of the shower, wearing only a strategically placed towel, and then the towel falling… Yum.

He smirked. "See something you like?"

I had lost the ability to speak by then, so I simply purred. I think it was enough to get the point across. He strode back to the cot in all his glory and covered my body with his. He took himself in hand and pushed inside. Gods, it felt so good to be filled. It had been a while, since I had been keeping my former lover at arm's length. Besides, the man hadn't exactly been built to please. He was the epitome of the "short man's syndrome." The Captain was stretching me and making me use muscles that had nearly atrophied.

He thrust in and out and I moved my hips upward in sync. It was beautiful, like a dance. "I'm close," I said.

He reached between us and pinched my clit between his thumb and finger and I exploded. Much louder that time, but I knew it wasn't _too_ loud. I had some practice in coming in closets and offices, after all. When my former lover bothered to make me come, that is. Then he spilled inside me.

"You're amazing," he said.

I grinned, still in a slight haze. "Likewise, Captain."

He looked sheepish. Then he asked if he could use my shower. Of course I said yes. And then I prepared to watch my other fantasy come true. Maybe I'd be able to chase a droplet or two of water with my tongue. Thank him again.


End file.
